1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a valve inserting apparatus for inserting an intake valve and an exhaust valve into respective valve guides on the intake side and the exhaust side of a cylinder head of an engine such that the longitudinal axes of the valves cross each other obliquely.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It has been usual hitherto that assembling stations for an intake valve and an exhaust valve are provided separately, so that the respective valves may be inserted in respective valve guides of a cylinder head at the respective assembling stations.
For effecting this inserting operation automatically, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 52-27866 discloses an apparatus which comprises at each of the foregoing two assembling stations, a valve supply means for supplying each valve with its head portion facing up, a jig means having a jig plate which can set thereon, a cylinder head with its surface on a combination chamber side facing up, a valve inserting unit having a holding means for detachably holding each valve and a valve push-in means. The jig plate of the jig means provided at the assembling station for the intake valve, is so swung that the longitudinal axis of the valve guide on the intake side of the cylinder head is made vertical, and the intake valve supplied from the valve supply means for the intake valve is inserted into the valve guide on the intake side by the valve inserting unit provided at that station. Then, when the jig plate of the jig means provided at the assembling station for the exhaust valve is swung so that the longitudinal axis of the valve guide on the exhaust side of the cylinder head is made vertical, the exhaust valve supplied from the valve supply means is inserted into the valve guide on the exhaust side by the valve inserting unit provided at that station.
This conventional apparatus has a problem because it requires separate assembling stations for the intake valve and the exhaust valve, which results in the apparatus being long. The length of the apparatus requires the use of valuable factory space.